Yami no Tenshi
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: The gang seems to be getting powers and someone is after Yami. And some things aren't always what they seem. And what's happening to Yami? R&R! Chapter 7 up! [slight Hiatus]
1. Bad Dream

**Yami no Tenshi**

Me: Hello everyone! This is my second story; man I had to post this, besides I'm bored now anyway.

Yami: Now what crazy story are you writing?

Me: You might want to button your yap before I button it for you.

(Yami buttons his yap)

Yugi: I can't believe he really did that.

Me: Me either. Oh well.

Yami: Mmmmhmmpm mphmhhmmmhmpmhh mhpmmmh mhhhmmmp!

Me: Oh come on you are totally misquoting me. That's not even how I said it!

Yugi: You both might want to stop yappin so we can get to the story.

Me: Alright!

Yami: mmph!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Note:

'_Italics'-Dream_

'_**Bold Italics'-creepy voice**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Disclaimer:** It's robotic now. I don't own Yugioh. It's not news either. Dontcha think?

**Chapter 1: Bad Dream**

**therearewaysandtherearewaysbuteitherwaythereisnothingtosayonthislineatall**

**Dream Sequence**

_Yami was running. He was running towards somewhere but even he didn't know where. He might be running away from something or someone but he didn't know that either. All he knew was that he was running. Just running. Running in a background of darkness swirling all about, hearing his feet move to the beat of his heart, which must be pretty fast. He kept asking himself 'Where am I? Why am I running? I can't stop!' That's right. He tried to stop, but his feet wouldn't stop moving. It seemed they were just programmed to do one thing: Keep running no matter what! Yami by now was supposed to be getting exhausted but he must be running on adrenaline because he could keep running for a while yet._ _Then he started hearing laughter. Very eerie laughter. The kind that makes your heart beat even faster and sends chills up your spine._

"_**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."**_

_By now the laughter was just constant and now Yami has a reason to be running. He thought 'Why don't I just confront him?' But something about this laughter or whoever or whatever they are that just scared him half to death. 'I feel as though this has happened before but I don't know when.' Now the voice started talking:_

"_**Keep running 'Yami,' you know you can't escape me know matter what. I know you and I am coming for you."**_

"_Who are you? Show yourself!"_

"_**I'm coming for you. You can't hide from me. I'm coming for you."**_

"_Stop that!!"_

"_**I'm coming for you..."**_

_Then the ground started to give way! The ground was seeping like syrup. And then Yami was falling. Falling, falling all the way down into the black abyss..._

**End Dream**

Yami sat bolt upright in bed. He was pale and sweaty, and his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chestHis mind was swimming with that dream. 'Who was that? What did he want? Stupid question me of course! But why? I don't...understand.'

"Yami? Oh thank goodness, you finally woke up. You were tossing and turning and you looked like you were about to explode!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi? You were watching me?"

"How could I not! I woke up and saw you about to fall out of bed. I've been trying to wake you for almost ten minutes! You really scared me!"

"I did not mean too. I'm sorry for waking you and everything."

"Don't apologize. You can't control your dreams, besides I was thirsty when I woke up so nothing is your fault, okay?"

"Yeah,"Yami breathed out.

"What was your dream about anyway? Don't say nothing because people don't toss and turn that much without dreaming about something. What was it about?" Yugi asked.

"I don't really know. I was just running when it came, but I didn't know why at first. Then I heard laughter and then someone was speaking to me," Yami said.

"What did they say?" Yugi asked.

"Basically they were saying, 'I'm coming for you', but I dare not say the restok?"

"Okay, I understand? Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"Not after that I can't. Look at me, I'm still shaking and I don't even know why. I think I'll go downstairs until I can at least calm half of my nerves."

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to sleep. Don't worry, I'm sure things will be okay."

"Hopefully. Goodnight aibou."

"'Night."

Yugi went back to sleep while Yami went downstairs but carefully so as not to wake grandpa. He made some hot chocolate to sit with him while he reviewed his dream in his mind. Yugi once said that people have hot chocolate if they can't sleep after a dream or are simply thinking too much about something in the middle of the night. That dream really shook him.

"I don't usually get shocked this bad but something tells me that person will be back. He better not go after Yugi, or anyone else or they will have to answer to me. But that person is after me, for reasons I, myself am not aware of. But I probably will soon. Hmm, something tells me I know this someone but I can't remember who. Hmph, that's not news. But something tells me that I have to be careful about this one. It couldn't have been Bakura because it didn't sound like him and plus, Bakura doesn't even scare me. That voice kind of sounded like my voice but with more of a hiss and venomous tone to it. I'll probably find out later. As he went to sit on the couch a last sentence came to his mind:

"_I'm coming for you..."_

**Youknowthereissomethingwrongwhenyoustartthrowingpicklestothesquirrels**

Me: Well that chapter was way better than the other story.

Yugi: Well that's because you actually tried this time.

Me: Hey, I tried on the other one too, I just wasn't thinking about the beginning as much as the climax and I wanted to get it on there; I was really excited at that time.

Yugi: Ok. I get it.

Me: Good. You get a Sandies fudge drop cookie, which I don't own but I own a bag of those.

Yugi: (Eats cookie)

Yami: mmph mmphhm.

Me: Hey, hey, hey! No backsassing!

Yami: mmphhm mmphhmmhphm.

Me: Okay, you wanna tussle?!

Yami: mmph mmphm mph mhp mmmhphmhmmphm!

Yugi: Yami! WHAT. ARE. YOU. SAYING!

Yami: (Takes off button) Yugi, some things are meant to be censored.

Me: Oookay. I am not even going to respond to that. Anyway you guys have a line so go ahead and say it.

Yugi & Yami: Read & Review please and your reward will be a new chapter.


	2. Something's wrong with him

**Chapter 2**

Me: Well, it's been a while since this story so it's time to update.

Yami: Well, you've spent most of your time with New Personality.

Me: Well, not many people are reviewing this. Or maybe I'm just impatient. o.O Yeah, I probably am. Oh well, note to self: Must learn to be more patient.

Yami: Ugh, your giving me a migraine. --

Me: Well then get some ice or something. You know I can make you look bad in this story.

Yami: I thought you said you didn't do that.

Me: Yeah well, if you make me mad then I guess I'll have to make an exception, huh?

Yami: Yikes! O.O

**Disclaimer: Yep. Robotic now. I don't own Yugioh.**

_Note: Thanks to **Cactus Bob** for the review._

Also, if anyone else tried to review, thanks too! My server and email are back up! 

**&&&&&&&&&&**

'_**bold italics'-thoughts**_

'_italics'-dream sequence_

'**bold'-creatures voice**

/blah/-Yugi to Yami

//blah//-Yami to Yugi

**&&&Thisisyourbasicborderline.YougettoputanythingonitandI'mputtingwordsonit&&&&**

**Chapter 2: Something's wrong with him...**

It was morning now and Yami didn't get any sleepthe rest of the night, so he looks like a tornado hit him. Yami's hair was shooting in all directions way, way more than usual. He was practically half asleep when grandpa came down and saw him like that. "Yami, you look like a tornado hit you. I'm guessing you didn't get a lot of sleep last night, huh?" he asked.

"No I didn't. Do I really look that bad?" Yami asked.

"A little but not much, although, you might want to get that hair more controlled."

"Yeah, I'll remember that." Then grandpa went to the kitchen just as Yugi was coming downstairs.

"Hey grandpa. Hey Yami-whoa. What happened to you?"

"What is it with you people and how I look in the morning?!!" Yami was getting frustrated without even knowing it.

"Whoa, calm down. Sleep deprivation really makes you cranky huh?" Yugi asked.

"I AM NOT CRANKY!!" he shouted.

"Sure your not," Yugi taunted. But now he was getting a little scared of Yami.

"YUGI!!" Yami was almost going to do something but he came back to his senses just in time. Now Yami was scared at how angry he sounded.** _I wasn't even that angry. I don't know why I just started yelling at him like that. I didn't even realize it until now._** "Aibou, oh Ra, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't even know why I blew up like I did. I'm really sorry, please forgive me!"

"It's okay Yami. Calm down, you just didn't get enough sleep and it messed with your thoughts. I'm not mad at you."

"Well, okay."

"Tell you what. Why don't you lay down and take a nap. Then you'll feel better after a while," Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yami agreed. Then Yugi went to the kitchen.

_**What is happening to me? I would never snap at Yugi for something as minuscule as that. I think he's right, I do need to lay down and sleep for at least a couple of hours,** _Yami thought. So that was settled. He was going to sleep for a while so he laid down, closed his eyes, and fell into the abyss of his dreams where his worst nightmare was lurking...

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

Yugi was pondering on Yami's episode. Yami really scared him with his shouts._ **I wonder what's wrong with him. He had a very bad dream, and then he doesn't sleep for the rest of the night. Then he completely shouts at me for no good reason. Either sleep deprivation makes him very cranky or something's wrong and we've got another enemy somewhere.**_

"Yugi? Hello anybody home?" grandpa was calling him for a couple of minutes now.

"Huh-Oh! Sorry grandpa, I was just thinking," Yugi said.

"It's about Yami isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine. He's just tired. He'll feel better after that nap."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Yugi agreed. They had no idea what was going to happen that day...

**$$$&&&&Whenyouseewordsinboldjumbleduplikethis,itmeansit'sascenechange.$$$$&&&**

A couple hours later Yami was still asleep on the couch and Yugi was taking care of the shop because grandpa had to go run some errands. Yugi was still brooding over Yami's bad mood when he finally came to a decision to _stop _thinking about it. _**It shouldn't even be that big of a deal!** _Yugi thought._ **It's not that big of a deal so I will stop thinking about it! That's it! My mind has just closed the subject now so now I'm done.**_

Now that Yugi was not brooding on the subject anymore, he was currently bored. The business was slow today so not many people were in the shop. Yugi's bordem was going to be cut short because the gang was coming into the shop. Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda.

"Hey Yuge, what's goin' on?" Jou asked.

"Not much. Business is slow as you can see," Yugi said.

"Where's Yami?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, he's sleeping in the living room. He had a rough night."

"What happened?" Honda asked.

"Real bad dream is all I can say. I'm not that sure actually. Oh well, it's probably not that big a deal."

"Dat's da spirit Yuge. Think positive," Jou said almost shouting.

"Sheesh Jou, why are you ecstaic? Did they come up with a new donut or something?" Anzu asked a little mockingly.

"Either that or they have a new pizza topping," Honda joked.

"Hey, you wanna be the latest pizza topping?!" Jou threatened.

"Bring it on Chef Idiot!" And so the two were off to their usual fighting and such while Yugi and Anzu were trying to break them up.

Meanwhile...

Surprisingly Yami was still asleep with everyone yelling in the other room. In fact it didn't seem to disturb him at all. He must be in a deep sleep, but something was about to disrupt his sleep...

**Dream**

_Yami was in bliss in his dream. He was surrounded by a golden light. He would recall a lot of dreams where he was surrounded by a golden light . It always made him feel safe no matter what. That's why he always looks so peaceful when he's asleep because nothing bad seems to happen in his dreams. The golden light was always protecting him._

_He was totally content, when suddenly the light went away and a swirl of darkness appeared around him. This darkness was even worse than the Shadow Realm. It was just pitch black everywhere and it felt like you couldn't even breathe in there at all. Yami was getting very concerned about this darkness. 'What is going on here?' Yami thought. Just then the cackling came back. It seemed closer this time as if this creature was right behind Yami. He was starting to get a little scared but quickly shrugged it off. 'I am not going to let something like this scare me. I am not a coward, and I will not let whoever this is get the best of me.' _

_Yami was ready to fight this creature but he got startled when he felt something. He looked down and saw that his right foot had sunk into the darkness and the darkness was creeping up his leg. He struggled to free his right leg but it was completely stuck. The darkness was creeping up fast. Now he was getting very scared and all thoughts earlier completely left him. The voice was not going away. In fact it seemed as if the creature was breathing down Yami's neck and it made Yami shudder. The creature hissed at him and said something that made Yami freeze._

"**I hope you like darkness, because you're going to be in it for a long time."**

_Yami was getting very freaked out at the moment and wanted to know who this creature was. "Who are you?!!"_ _But the creature disappeared and the darkness was starting to bury him. He was out of options so he did the only thing he could do: he screamed._

**End Dream**

He was screaming in his dream and was screaming in the real world too. He was screaming so loud, the Yugi-tachi jumped like 10ft in the air. They ran to Yami to see that he was screaming and convulsing a lot. "YAMI!" Yugi shouted and ran to Yami and tried to stop the convulsions. "What's wrong?! Yami wake up!"

"What's wrong with him?!" Anzu asked frantic.

"Yeah, he won't stop shaking!" Jou shouted.

"Was this what he was like last night?!" Honda asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! He was shaking last night but they weren't this bad! I don't know why he won't stop! Yami, wake up please!!" Yugi was getting more worried by the minute. Yami was shaking less now until he opened his eyes and then the convulsions stopped completely. His eyes were open but they were vacant and darker than the usually lively crimson. He was very silent and not even moving at all.

Yugi decided to say something. "Yami, are you okay?" Yami still wasn't moving but then he made a noise. It sounded like a growl. (AN: O.O)

Yugi was getting very worried now. **_What's going on? Did Yami just growl?_** Yami let out another growl so Yugi decided to back away. The gang was getting freaked out at Yami's behavior.

"Yugi...Why is he growling?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know," Yugi said. Yugi was about to approach Yami again when suddenly, Yami sprang from the couch towards Yugi and them. Yugi managed to dodge him and send Yami to a wall. Yugi was getting very scared at Yami's actions and so was the rest of the gang.

"Yugi, what's wrong with him?!" Jou shouted.

"I don't know! Yami, are you okay? Why did you charge at us?" Yugi was very scared of Yami right now.**_ Why is he acting this way? What's wrong?_** Then Yami was covered in a black light and then he shot it at the gang and they went spiraling backwards.

Then Yami started crawling to his target: Yugi. Yugi was backing away when Yami was coming towards him. "Yami! Stop doing this!" Yugi tried to be brave but that last remark quivered a lot. Anzu, Jou, and Honda were just frozen in shock at what Yami was doing. Then at last, Yami started to say something but his voice sounded scarier than usual:

"**Must...destroy...Tenshi..."**

Yugi was confused at that statement but equally frightened at the same time. He quickly found his voice, "Yami, what's wrong with you!!" But Yami just kept talking.

"**Must...destroy...Tenshi...to be free..."**

"Yugi, why is he saying that?!" Anzu shouted.

"I don't know but I get the feeling that this is not Yami!" Just then Yugi heard another voice.

//Yugi...help...me...//

**_Was that just Yami?_** Yugi thought. Yugi tried to mind link Yami/Yami, where are you?/

//Yugi...help...that creature is not me...//

Yugi was about to confront the creature when the creature grabbed his leg. This creature had a very strong grip and Yugi couldn't get him to let go. The creature was now right in his face. **"Must...destroy...Tenshi...must destroy you..."** the creature hissed. Yugi shut his eyes waiting for a blow of some sort when suddenly the creature screamed.

Yugi opened his eyes to see the creature getting hit by a white light, and Yugi was _creating_ the white light. The power was going right through his hands to the creature and the creature screamed and it looked like he was burning. Then the creature passed out and the white light was gone. Yugi and the rest were shocked to say the least. They stood up after the shock wore off.

"Woah Yugi, how did you do that?" Honda asked.

"I don't know. That white light just came shooting out of my hands without warning," Yugi said.

"Is Yami okay?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, it looked like he was possessed," Jou said.

"I think he was possessed," Yugi began, "I heard him through the mind link and he said he needed help. Something is going on here."

"Why did he say he wanted to destroy you?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know. He also said Tenshi. I guess that means me. I don't know what this creature would want with me though."

"What would he want with Yami though?" Honda asked.

"I don't know that either. I bet we'll get our answers eventually though," Yugi said.

"What do we do with Yami?" Jou asked.

"Let's just put him back on the couch until he wakes up for real," Yugi said. So they set him on the couch and sat in a silence just waiting for him to wake up.

**&&&&&&&&&&&Intenseintenseintenseintense,boythatwasintense&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: O.O Wow, like I said in the borderline, that was intense.

Yami: O.O

Yugi: O.O You wanted to destroy me?

Yami: I told you that wasn't me! OO

Me: See I told you I could make you look bad, but that wasn't even you so it really doesn't count.

Yami: Still, that was really scary, I'm still in shock. O.O

Yugi: What's going to happen next?

Me: You'll just have to wait to find out.

Yami: Oh Ra. O.O

Me: R&R please!!!


	3. Another encounter

**Chapter 3**

Me: Sorry it took so long to update, I just wanted some more reviews. (sigh) Oh well.

Yami: I thought you were done torturing me!

Me: Oh I wouldn't leave this story unfinished. It technically was the first story I ever thought up.

Yami: But...Oh what does it matter?

Me: D

**Disclaimer: So robotic. I don't own Yugioh. That's all I got to say.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&I'mgettingtiredoftypingthesejumbledupwords&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3: Another encounter**

**Back in Dream**

_Yami was almost being swallowed up by the darkness. He was so scared, he was starting to whimper. He thought for sure that this was it. Then suddenly, a white light passed through here and the darkness creeped__away from Yami back to where it was before. Yami felt so relieved that he let out a sigh and collapsed to the ground. A few moments later, the golden light reappeared and surrounded Yami. Yami felt at peace once more and fell into a deep sleep._

**End Dream**

After a couple of hours of unbearable silence, Yami's crimson eyes slowly opened. He sat up and looked around and saw the gang staring at him with wide eyes. He felt kind of awkward with the gang staring at him like that.

"Uh, guys?" Yami asked.

"Yami, are you okay? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Bad dream again?"

"Yami. You were completely possessed a few hours ago," Anzu said.

"Oh, that. All I can say is that it wasn't me."

"We know it wasn't you Yami, but what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. It seems like some kind of demon is stalking me or something."

"Where did he come from?" Jou asked.

"I don't know. He just showed up yesterday. I don't understand what's going on," Yami put his head in his hands and sighed.

"It's okay Yami. Let's just hope that he won't come back again," Yugi said.

"Yeah."

"I just have one question, what did he mean by Tenshi? Honda asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too," Yugi said.

"I don't know that either. But I would like to know what that white light was," Yami said.

"Oh, that was me," Yugi said sheepishly.

"Yugi?"

"Well, it just shot up out of nowhere. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I saw."

"Well, Tenshis have this white light that they emit. Could that have been what he meant?"

"That does make sense, but why did he want to kill me?"

"It seems we don't have all the answers yet but we will eventually. But right now, (shivers) I am not going back to sleep tonight."

"Let's hope you can stay awake," Anzu said.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&IthinkI'mdonejumblingwordsafterthis&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It's been a few days after that incident and the creature hasn't bothered Yami since. But still, Yami was completely terrified to go back to sleep. He always managed to salvage some sleep because you need to sleep eventually but it was a restless sleep. (AN: This sounds like Nightmare On Elm Street. O.O Just saying)

Yami looked beat and dead on his feet. He was so tired, he couldn't completely listen and focus on a conversation without starting to doze off. Yugi was getting very worried for Yami. Yami was pretty strong for still being able to slightly function but still, Yami looked like he could fall asleep any minute.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

For the first night he stopped sleeping, Yugi caught him jump roping. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to stay awake," he said while panting.

"By jump roping?"

"It keeps the adrenaline going. Wanna join me?"

"No, I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"Okay."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

That was just the first night. For the next few nights, Yami had tried every trick in the book to stay awake. Take a walk, downing lots of coffee, jumping, running; he even sat in ice water one night!

So after all that Yugi thought, 'Enough is enough.' He found Yami trying his best to keep his eyes open. He walked over and made sure Yami focused on him. "Yami. This is not healthy. You have to sleep."

"But Aibou-

"Don't. You must sleep. That creature hasn't come back for the past few nights. I think he's done messing with you. Please, you must sleep. Sleep the whole day, I don't really care, just get some sleep please."

"Alright Yugi, I'll try."

"That's good. Now lay down, put this blanket over you and just close your eyes. You have no idea how fast you're going to fall asleep." By the time he finished that sentence, Yami was already fast asleep.

A light smile crossed his face this time. He put the blanket on Yami and kissed his forehead. 'Sweet dreams Yami. Hopefully.' Then he walked out of the room so Yami could sleep more peacefully.

**Dream**

_Yami was surrounded by the golden light again. 'What is this light?' he always kept wondering. But it didn't really matter to him because he felt really safe. But he had to make sure so he started calling out to the creature. "Is anyone in here?" _

_Silence._

"_Hello?"_

_Still silence._

"_Is anyone in here?!"_

_More silence._

"_Huh, I guess he really is gone." Yami went back to laying down and it feeling peaceful in here. 'I may not know what this golden light is, but I like it,' he thought as he finally let go of the worry and succumbed to sleep._

**End Dream**

Yami woke up many hours later. He looked up and saw it was 3:30am. 'Huh, I guess I really needed the sleep to sleep this long. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water because his throat was dry.

'I guess Yugi didn't want to disturb me by getting me up or something. Oh well, good for him.' Yami was about ready to go to bed for real when he realized he couldn't move. He tried moving but it felt like he was stuck on something.

He looked down and saw his left foot looked like it was sinking in the floor. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Darkness started spreading on that spot but it didn't creep up his leg this time.

Instead it was pulling Yami down like quicksand. Yami felt a jerk and he dropped his glass as he was sinking even more. He fell on the floor and tried to grasp on the floor to keep himself up. This darkness was pulling him rather hard. He was starting to slide more. 'What is this?' he thought. Then all of a sudden he heard it, the voice he's been dreading for the past couple of nights.

"**Ha ha ha ha ha..."**

"WHO ARE YOU?!!" Yami shouted. Then the laughter faded away. Yami was holding onto the floor for dear life but it is very hard to hold onto the floor. His fingers kept sliding and he was sinking farther. Yami was whimpering and unshed tears were in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to call for help. "HELP!! SOMEBODY!!"

Yugi was coming downstairs because he could hear strange noises and he wanted to check out what they were. He got off the stairs and saw Yami. His eyes widened when he saw what was going on. "YAMI!!"

He ran over just as Yami almost lost his grip and grabbed onto his arms. He held onto Yami's arms for dear life. "Yugi!"

"Don't worry Yami, I'm not going to let go of you."

The darkness was not giving up that easily. Skinny strings of darkness were coming out and latching onto Yami to help pull him more to them. Yami was getting deeper and deeper into the darkness. "Yugi! Forget about me! It's not worth it! You could go down with me too."

"I told you...I'm not letting go of you, silly."

After much pulling, the darkness seemed to give up because Yugi pulled Yami out of the whirlpool and it vanished. They were both panting heavily from that ordeal. "Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked. Yami was shivering from head to toe. Yugi was getting worried. "Yami?"

Then Yami latched himself onto Yugi and started crying. Tears were rolling down his face in rivers. Yugi held onto Yami and told him it was okay. "It's okay Yami. You're safe now. It's not coming back."

But that just made Yami cry harder knowing that it could come back sometime. It wasn't here right now but it could come back. Yugi just held onto him tighter.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Wow! That was just, wow!

Yami: O.O Wow!

Me: Yeah.

Yami: Do you get pleasure out of doing this?

Me: Sometimes, mostly yeah.

Yami: Yeah thank you. : (

Me: Hopefully that'll keep people occupied until this gets updated.

Yami: Sure.

Both: Please review! Please please please please please. 00


	4. It's here!

**Chapter 4**

Me: Sorry, I'm so late in updating. It's just this week was chaotic somewhat. All the homework and a speech project I had to do, and I had to speak in front of the class on Friday. At least that's over.

Yugi: I don't even want to think about it. We had to occupy ourselves as best as we could.

Me: Anyways, I did have time, I just didn't feel like writing either. I kept going back and forth. But I'm back!

Yami: Gee, you're just chock full of something.

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

Yugi: Guys, shut up.

Yami: It's been boring around here. But do you know the worst part?

Yugi: What?

Yami: We're out of sugar!

Me: That's not even possible! There's got to be sugar somewhere!

Yami: Let's go check!

(They run around the house)

Yugi: Those two have no idea that I hid the sugar. They get so loud and weird when they eat it. Anyway, disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: Yami'sotherHikari does not own Yugioh so don't try to say she does.**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

_Divadcreator_

_Yami-Yugi3_

_Yugi Muto_

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 4: It's here!**

After what happened that fateful night, Yami was scared to death to do anything. He clung to Yugi like a lifeline and Yugi would always try and comfort him. Don't even get me started on the whole sleep thing. That was near to impossible.

If Yugi ever left Yami's side, Yami would become hysterical and start looking for Yugi and when he did find him, he would cling to him again.

Yami also did strange things, just to keep himself awake but they were different than before. Now Yami would organize things. The gang came into the shop today to hang out when they were met with a confused Yugi. "Uh, Yuge, what's wrong?" Jou asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey guys. I'm fine, it's just...I can't find the bread."

"What do you need bread for?" Anzu asked.

"I was going to make a sandwich."

"Isn't in that cupboard?" Honda asked.

"That's the first place I looked. Guess what's in there?" Yugi opened the cupboard and they gasped.

"Boots?" Jou asked.

"Yep. I don't even know where Yami got all these boots from but this just became the boot cupboard."

"What's he doing Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"You guys remember that night? Well, after that Yami's been reorganizing things. Check this out." Yugi opened another cupboard and there were buckets in there. Then he opened another one and there were CDs in there.

"Gee, what's with all the things?" Honda asked.

"He's putting things out of order. Now I can't find anything."

"It's actually kind of funny," Jou said. Everyone looked at him. "What?! I said 'kind of!'"

Yugi shook his head. "We gotta do something guys. Someone's after him and I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine," Anzu said.

"Maybe. But I'm not so sure about that."

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It's been a couple of days since then, and Yami had felt weird for awhile. Every once in awhile, he would feel a sharp pain in his chest and it would spread, but it would always go away. Yami was sitting on the couch trying to keep his mind off things when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

It didn't bother him after awhile, but then it got worse to the point where he had to grab his chest. It felt like his insides where burning in and out. He tried to get up but with the pain it was very hard. He did get up but his knees buckled and he was on the floor. He was panting heavily with his hand still grabbing his chest.

He called for Yugi but then he remembered that he was with the rest of the gang. Yami was starting to feel better so he didn't cling to Yugi anymore. Yami didn't feel like going with them. and grandpa was out so he was alone, with a pain that just wouldn't go away. He couldn't get up, the pain was too great. So he stayed there and prayed that someone would come back.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Aww man, I can't believe 'da movie was sold out!" Jou shouted.

"I know and it was so weird too. What are the chances that when it was our turn, they told us it was sold out," Anzu said.

" Yeah, go figure. Well, we might as well go to my place and watch a movie there," Yugi suggested.

"Why didn't Yami want to come with us?" Honda asked.

"He's still freaked out about what happened. And I don't think seeing a horror movie would've made him feel better."

As they reached the game shop, Yugi was starting to feel some sort of pain and felt a dark presence around the game shop. He stopped in his tracks. "Yuge, what's da matter?" Jou asked.

"Something's wrong." That was all that needed to be said because then they heard a scream inside the shop that sounded like Yami. They ran inside the shop to find Yami on the ground clutching his chest in pain.

"YAMI!!" they shouted. Yami's body was starting to pulse and he was giving off a strange black light. Yugi ran to Yami to try to see what was wrong but the light gave off a negative electricity of some sort and Yugi couldn't get any nearer.

"Yami, what's going on?!" Yugi shouted because a strange wind was occurring.

"Help me!!" Yami shouted. As he screamed the black light shone again and everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed they lowered their arms and they gasped in surprise.

Yami was unconscious on the floor but right next to him standing up was another Yami! And this Yami had an evil grin on his face.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Yeah I know, short chapter. But I needed to end it there because it was planned to end here. It makes it more dramatic. I had some writers block on how to get to this point, but now my interest is sparking again because of this.

Yami: Oh man, there's two of me?! O.O

Me: Yeah well, all will be clear in the next couple of chapters.

Yugi: This is getting good! o.O

Me: Yeah, I know. Actually, I got the whole rearrange cupboards from an episode of Full House. That helped get to this point which I had to make a whole chapter out of this.

Yugi: Cool!

Yami: Yeah, cool.

Me: Anyways, review and tell me what you think so far.


	5. The fight!

**Chapter 5**

Me: Another chapter up!

Yugi: Enthusiastic are we?

Me: Oh yeah, I'm on fire right now. And the fact that I started writing this at almost one in the morning makes me perky.

Yami: You're weird.

Me: What can I say? I'm a night person. And I'm happy that it's the weekend and that there's only 3 weeks of school left.

Yugi: Awesome.

Me: Yeah, but I hope we don't get that extra day thing. That's just gonna stink if we do.

Yugi: Yeah, it would.

Yami: Uh, guys? We're on the site now.

Yugi & Me: O.O Oops!

Yami: (starts opening and closing his hand like a mouth) Stop with thiiiis.

Me: Alright, alright. Can't we have fun once in awhile?

Yami: Yeah, but it's at my expense.

Me: Yeah, I know.

Yami: (angry)

Yugi: (sweatdrop)

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Nope. Nada. Non. Iie. And the ever popular, ain't gonna happen.**

**Warnings: **Violence and blood.

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_penny3_

_Yami-Yugi3_

_Divadcreator_

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 5: The fight!**

The gang was shocked to see a second Yami staring right at them. This Yami was different than the Yami they knew. (AN: Yeah, YA THINK?!)

This Yami had blood red eyes that were much more evil and red than even Yami's eyes. He had on the blackest of black leather. He had the longest black fingernails you could think of. He had sharp teeth that were like fangs but they weren't long enough.

He started smirking. They continued to stare at him, not sure what to make of this. Then the creature picked up Yami, who was oblivious to all this. Yugi's eyes widened. "No! Don't touch him!"

"Or what Tenshi?"(1) The creature's voice was full of evil and malice. Then he held his claws to Yami's throat but he didn't cut. "One step and I slice his throat." Yugi's eyes widened even more.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"Who am I? Why I'm a demon, you simpleton. A very dark demon you see. I enjoy hearing people's screams while I watch them slowly die at my hands and the flow of blood. Like this." He cut against Yami's cheek and Yugi and the others watched, horrified, as the blood ran down his face. Yami flinched but he didn't wake up.

Yugi broke out of his trance just as the demon was about to do it again. "STOP IT!! What do you want with him?!"

"Why, I want his power Tenshi. And not even you can stop me. Not after being locked away for so long. I'm finally free to run with the wolves or whatever they say."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Anzu jumped in.

"Let's see, where to begin. To start off, you know there are demons and angels right? Well, there are also Dark angels (2) and even more darker demons. You get a dark angel when an angel and demon mate. There aren't a lot of dark angels around anymore since demons and angels are so opposite of each other. But those who are, are very powerful creatures. Your friend here is a dark angel himself."

"You see, darker demons, like myself, have always wanted to expand their rein and take over the human race. Only some of us manage to transfer to a person. The gods who give people light and dark don't find out until later and then it's too late. Then, they have the gall to put a stupid dark angel into the same person."

"Although it's not a very good idea. Dark angels are easily manipulated, because they are both light and dark. They can't side with anyone so they respond to their environment. I almost had him when he was sealed. Living in darkness for so long can really change a person."

"Was that why Yami acted so crazy when he was first released?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I was proud of him for turning dark, and then you came and I lost my hold on him, and I ended up locked away. Now I can finally kill both of you off so I won't be trapped anymore."

"You won't get away with this!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh really." Then the creature held Yami bridal style and started running out the door. The gang ran after him.

"Let him go!" Yugi kept shouting. He looked down and saw his hands glowing white. He shot the white light out at the demon. The demon screeched from the pain and dropped Yami but he still kept going.

Then he stopped and turned around while the gang came up to Yami to see if he was alright. He was still unconscious. The demon's hands made an orb of darkness and he shot it at them. Yugi couldn't defend in time. He waited for the pain but when he opened his eyes he saw that the dark light was being blocked by a sort of pink-like light.

He looked over and saw that Anzu was making the light! She didn't really know what was going on. She had a shocked expression on her face as the pink light was shooting out of her hands.

The demon was getting really angry now. He tried to use more power but Anzu's shield was like a rock. He stopped using the power and her shield disappeared. Everyone was shocked at what happened.

"Whoa, Anzu. I didn't know you could do 'dat," Jou pointed out.

"Me either," Anzu said. "Yugi, what happened?"

"It seems you have powers too, Anzu. I wonder if we all have powers too?"

"Let me try," Jou said. He got up and put his hands towards the demon. The demon raised an eyebrow. They waited a few moments. Nothing happened. They all sweatdropped. Jou was confused. "Come on. Yuge, it's not workin'."

"Maybe it just comes to you or something," he answered. Jou nodded and turned around, and saw the demon was swift and was coming towards him. Jou put his arms up as a reflex. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he had a green light sword in his hand and he stopped the demon in his tracks.

"Heh, all right! Take 'dat Yami imposter!" He swung the sword and the demon dodged but managed to extend his hand and scratch Jou in the face. The demon jumped back as Jou winced and held his face which had three red claw marks that were bleeding.

"Hey man, are you alright?!" Honda shouted.

"Yeah, I'm cool."

The demon went after Honda next. Without even him knowing it, he was able to shoot out a brown light. It sent the demon spiraling backwards.

"Wow, 'dat was pretty cool," Jou said.

As all this was going on, Yugi was trying to get Yami to wake up. He put his hand on Yami's shoulder and started shaking it. "Yami, wake up." But Yami didn't even stir. Yugi was getting worried as Yami had been unconscious for awhile now. "Yami, please wake up. We need your help." Still nothing.

He looked up and saw a black light coming toward him. He put up a white shield to protect both him and Yami. The demon was getting frustrated now. "So that's the way it's gonna be huh? Fine. I have other ways."

The demon was making a really big, black orb now and it was starting to worry Yugi. Jou tried to slash him with his sword but the demon put up a shield of his own. It sent Jou spiraling backwards. The gang was getting tired from using all that energy. They didn't know what to do anymore.

The demon didn't even look tired at all. He was smirking as he held out the orb, and blasted it out as hard as he could. It sent them all spiraling backwards a pretty big distance away. They all started coughing from the dust that blew from the impact.

Yugi lifted his head up from the ground and looked around. He saw everyone was pretty bruised, some cuts on them, but nothing serious. "Are you guys alright?!" he shouted.

"Yeah, we're fine Yuge," Jou shouted. Yugi was relieved but then grew worried because he couldn't find Yami. He started looking around. Everyone was pretty close to each other but he couldn't find Yami anywhere near them. He hoped the demon didn't take Yami away.

He finally found Yami but saw that he was too far away from Yugi and the demon was in front of Yami, somewhat away, with dark electricity flowing from his hands. Yugi couldn't get to Yami in time. The demon smirked as he held out his hand. "Say goodbye."

Then he shot the electricity out his hand. He didn't see that Yami opened his glazed eyes fast and started glowing a golden color. He was shot with the dark light. "YAMI!!" they all shouted. They couldn't see him with all that dark light. Yugi's.eyes were filling up with tears. He didn't think Yami could've survived that attack.

The darkness did clear away and Yugi was afraid at what he would see. He didn't expect to see golden feathers that shielded the darkness away and stopped it…or a golden aura…

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Ooh, another cliffy! I ended it there specifically so people would have to come back for more.

Yugi: Uh, YoH, what's going on?

Me: You will find out next chapter as will the rest of you.

Yami: What are those numbers that you put?

Me: Those are for the footnotes I will put here Yami.

(1) Tenshi- angel

(2)Dark angel- The title is called Yami no Tenshi, which means angel of darkness or dark angel.

Yami: Ookay.

Yugi: Got it!

Me: Good. Now people, please review!


	6. Yami no Tenshi

**Chapter 6**

Me: Time to update!

Yugi: 'Bout time. The suspense was killing me.

Me: This will be the last update for about 2 weeks.

Yami: Why?

Me: Finals.

Yami: Oh.

Me: Pain isn't it?

Yugi: Yeah, I can relate.

Yami: I can't. : )

Me: (high voice sarcastically) Well, good for you!

Yami: 'Ain't it?

Yugi: o.O? Let's just move to the story.

Me: I agree tenfold.

**Disclaimer: There's a lot of things that people don't own. For example, I don't own Yugioh.**

**Warning: Fighting.**

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

_Danny'sGhostGirl_

_Yami-Yugi3_

_A.YamiYugi_

_Yugi Muto_

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 6: Yami no Tenshi**

'What is that?' Yugi thought as he saw the strangest thing. He saw the most golden like feathers he's ever seen. There was an aura that was golden and it sparkled. Yugi began to wonder something. Wasn't Yami in that same spot? 'Yami, is that you?' he thought as he saw the ball of feathers that were actually wings.

The demon Yami's blood red eyes were wide with a sort of fear that probably was never in his eyes before and it was quickly replaced with anger. "Well, I see you tapped into your power too."

Suddenly, the wings were being lifted and Yugi saw legs standing up.

Then the wings opened up to reveal Yami, in all his magnificent glory. He had golden arm bands and most of the jewelry he had when he was Pharaoh. His outfit wasn't really leather, it looked like a cotton, but it was black. His wings were the color gold with little hints of brown in them. His eyes held a sparkle in them that was never there before. Two golden ribbon like tassels were dangling from the back of his golden belt. His aura was big and bright.

In all that was said, it left everybody speechless. "Yami?" Yugi sputtered out. Yami didn't answer him. He was focusing his attention on the demon in front of him. The demon went from anger to a smirk.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to put you back in your place again, Yami no Tenshi." The demon made an orb of darkness again and sent it hurtling toward Yami.

"Yami, look out!" Yugi shouted. Yami simply held up a hand which made a shield and blocked the darkness. With a smile on his face, he sent it back towards the demon. The demon screamed as he got hit with his own darkness, and he went spiraling backwards to the ground.

"Whoa, Yami," Anzu said breathless.

"'Dat was pretty cool," Jou added. The demon was less than enthusiastic about that. He got up and growled at Yami. "I see you haven't lost your touch," he snarled.

Yami didn't say anything, he just stood there. The demon couldn't take the overbearing silence so he lunged at Yami. Apparently, Yami also had self defense moves too. He was able to dodge all the attacks and he was as swift as a cat. The demon was not getting anywhere with this.

Yami was getting bored, so he kneed the demon in the gut. Yami landed on one side while the demon was holding his stomach. Then Yami started making an orb of golden light. The demon saw this and he told himself he wasn't going to be hit again.

He was about to make an orb of darkness but Yami was a lot faster than him. The golden light came shooting out of Yami's hands. The demon set up his own shield, but the golden power was a lot stronger than the shield. The shield broke down and the demon was pummeled with the sparkling light.

"I can't believe Yami has this much power," Yugi said to himself. Nobody was really doing anything because Yami seemed to be handling this and their energy and strength wasn't strong enough. Everyone was surprised at what was going on. They never believed that Yami could have this much power and cunning in him especially since he was unconscious just a few minutes ago.

The demon was getting really angry now. He suddenly grew bat wings and started going airborne. He went as high as he could go, and then he started coming down like a missle towards Yami.

The demon thought he had him, but then Yami vanished right before his eyes. He ended up running straight into a tree. He fell down with a dazed expression on his face. Then Yami reappeared right behind him.

The demon got up as quick as he could. He turned around and saw Yami with a smirk on his face. The demon didn't get a chance to react because Yami lunged at him and crashed right into him. The demon fell back down while Yami was back in the air again.

"Go Yami!" Honda shouted.

"Yeah!" Jou added.

"He's good," Anzu said.

"Yeah, he is," Yugi added.

The demon got up, rage in his eyes. Yami flew back down on the ground. This was gonna be double or nothing this time. The demon was making his most powerful orb of dark energy. Yami was making his most powerful orb of golden energy. "You're goin' down this time, Yami no Tenshi." The demon shot the energy while Yami shot his energy.

Both energies collided with each other. They were both equally powerful and they seemed to be at a stalemate. The demon flinched but Yami didn't show any signs of weakness at all. He was still smirking.

The demon tried to put more energy into it but Yami would just match him power for power. He wasn't even sure Yami was even putting all his energy into it. He put more power, all he had, into it.

"It's over," Yami finally decided to speak. He sent one final blast of his energy, able to pummel through the dark energy straight to the demon. It ended up as a big explosion. Dust blew everywhere at that exchange as everyone got up off the ground. They couldn't see anything through it.

Eventually the dust cleared and they could see Yami but they couldn't see the demon. Everyone was relieved that maybe the demon got blown away, but they heard laughter soon after. Even Yami was caught off guard as he looked up and saw that the demon got away by flying out of the explosion.

"You've won this time, but this isn't the last time you will see me," he said. He disappeared soon after. Everyone ran to Yami.

"Yo man, 'dat was awesome," Jou said.

"Yeah man," Honda added.

"I didn't know you could do that Yami," Anzu jumped in.

"Hey Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked. He noticed Yami didn't answer them. He got a closer look and saw Yami looked very tired. Before he could say anything, Yami's dropped to the ground on his knees, exhausted and breathless. They saw his attire was disappearing to what he wore before his clothes changed.

He fell backwards, and Yugi caught him. Everyone was getting concerned if Yami was alright.

"What's wrong with him?" Anzu asked.

"Probably the energy loss. Anyone would want to collapse after that. Plus, he probably hasn't done any of that for awhile," Yugi answered.

"Maybe we should get him inside, and when he wakes up, see if he knows anything," Jou said.

"Good idea," Yugi said. They took Yami inside to let him rest, and hopefully he would be able to tell what was going on, considering maybe some memories might've come back with that fight.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: I consider that a cliffy.

Yugi: Why?

Me: I don't know. I just do.

Yami: What's going to happen now?

Me: Well, I know some people have been dying for answers, so the whole story will be explained next chapter.

Yugi: Keep us in suspense huh?

Me: Yep.

Yami: Review please, and you'll get your answers to what's going on. If you don't, it will remain a mystery.

Me: Yami...

Yami: What?! It sounded cool.

Me & Yugi: (sigh)

Me: Man, and I have to go study. Darn!


	7. The story

**Chapter 7**

Me: Alright, time to update this.

Yami: What else you got?

Me: This chapter will answer what the heck's been going on.

Yugi: Ooh.

Me: Yeah.

Yami: What else you got?

Me: (pause) That's it.

Yami: Gee, not very creative.

Me: I'm running out of ideas what to say with you guys.

Yugi: Hey, we're filling up the page right now.

Me: I guess this does work.

Yami: (pulls a YoH finger puppet and talks in high squeaky voice) I'm the author of the whoooole story!

(points finger puppet at YoH) Oh, look at you-

(She twists his finger) Ow! OOww! Ow, Ow, Ow!

Yugi: Well, that was...random.

Me: Well, at least that was something. You okay?

Yami: You almost broke my finger!

Me: You were mocking me!

Yugi: Guys, can it!

Yami & Me: (pout) Fine!

**Disclaimer: I'm supposed to say something but I forgot. (gets hit on the head) Oh yeah! I don't own Yugioh.**

Thanks to the reviewers:

A. YamiYugi

Yami Half-Demon

Danny'sGhostGirl

Yugi Muto

Yami-Yugi3

Lara the dark angel

**!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 7: The story**

They had set Yami on the couch about an hour ago waiting for him to wake up. In their heads they were asking themselves: What happened? What was going on? All their questions would possibly be answered by Yami. If only he would wake up.

Yami stirred an hour later and sat up while he rubbed his eyes. The gang saw he was awake and they surrounded him. "Yami, what happened back there?" Yugi asked.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yami asked.

"You did some pretty cool stuff out 'dere man and then you just collapsed," Jou told him. Yami blushed from embarrassment.

"Yami, do you know what's going on?" Anzu asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, I do remember. I think I know what's happening."

"What?" Honda asked.

"Well, it's like this," he started, "We all know that there are demons, and there are angels. So eventually from that, they will mate with each other. That creates dark angels. There aren't that many of them, but they are very strong creatures. They've always been sort of shunned because they were neither fully a demon or an angel."

"They would always hide out somewhere and only come around on special occasions. That's why not many have seen one before. Everything was content, but then things started going bad. There was this special clan of demons that were much stronger than the other demons and could think in even worse and more sadistic ways than the regular demons."

"They wanted to get into the human world. Everyone has a light and a dark side, so they figured that was their ticket in. They had to get past the gods that grant the people a light and a dark side. Only the smartest were able to make it. The ones that did, they were found out, but not soon enough."

"The gods had to do something, so they had to choose a very strong light side. That's where dark angels came in. They figured if you put a regular angel in the same body as the demon, it would rip the angel apart. That's why they used the dark angels. They were stronger, they had light to keep them sane and make good decisions, and they had darkness, to be able to be strong, smart, cunning, and courage."

"They put a dark angel with the demon to be able to keep the demon trapped because they would never be able to pull a light or dark side out of a vessel, once they were there. It was apparently working for awhile, but then they found another problem."

"They found out that dark angels were easily manipulated. By that, I mean, if they are living within either light or darkness, they will become that way. They have an identity crisis, being neither light or dark, so it proves as a problem to them."

"The demons would talk to them, and get them to believe all these lies, and show them the darkness all the time. That's how the dark angels started going crazy. They started becoming more demon like. They needed to fix that. So they found a solution."

"They figured they would put an angel with them. It proved to balance everything out. The dark angel would trap the demon so they wouldn't kill the angel, in exchange that the angel keeps the dark angel's sanity in check. By that, they would not turn to the dark side, and they would keep themselves as a dark angel."

"That does make sense," Yugi said.

"I still don't get it," Jou said confused.

"Okay, how about an example," Yami started, "I've been trying to trap that creature back there from doing anything bad, and Yugi is the angel that keeps me in check."

"So that's why you were so crazy when you first came out of the puzzle," Yugi said.

"Yeah, after being surrounded by lies and darkness for so long, you tend to become that way."

"I do have to say the truth though. You do seem to believe a lot of things," Jou said.

"Jonouchi!" Anzu shouted.

"What, I'm not perfect!"

"Well, that's for sure."

"Hey!"

"Guys, it's okay. I guess I do tend to believe in some things I shouldn't," Yami cut in.

"But it's not your fault. You technically then had two identity crises back then. That's enough to drive anyone over the edge," Yugi answered.

"Well that's true."

"So, what do we do now?" Honda asked.

"I don't know. He could be anywhere now," Yami answered.

"Maybe we should wait for a sign or something," Yugi suggested.

"A sign of what?"

"I don't know. Maybe dark clouds, or black voids, or something creative."

"Oh no. I just realized somethin'," Jou said eyes blank.

"What?" Honda asked.

"What if he's just like Yami? You know, in 'de head."

"Oh please. If he's anything like Yami...Oh no you're right!"

"What are you two going on about?" Anzu asked exasperated.

"Like you don't know!" Jou shouted. He focused his eyes on Yami. "Yami, you're smart. You're able to think on your feet. You can think of things like a reflex."

"I'm flattered but, what's the problem?" he asked.

"What if this demon's just like you? Surely, he had to have learned some ways on how you think."

"I think Jou's right," Yugi started. "Maybe we're in a lot more danger than we think."

"Maybe we'll just have to see," Yami said. They all gazed outside. The sky seemed to have darkened in an instant...

Meanwhile...

Somewhere else entirely, in a darkened environment, fitted for demons, one particular demon with tri colored hair and long nails was getting ready for his greatest fight yet. At least, ever since his last fight with Yami. Their first fight, which was many centuries ago.

"Soon Yami no Tenshi, that power you possess, it will be mine. And then finally the human race will be taken over after so long. Enough stalling, it's time to take this plan, that was planned many centuries ago, into action."

Tbc...

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Well. That was pretty intense. Hopefully that answered questions on what was going on.

Yugi: That makes total sense!

Yami: Yeah, totally!

Me: Nice.

Yugi: So, what happens next?

Me: I don't know. I need to think of some more things. But it will go on!

Yami: Don't have to scream.

Me: What did you say, finger puppet boy?!

Yugi: Oh guys, don't start!

(They start fighting)

Yugi: (sigh) This is my life. Anyways while I break them up, review please! (puppy eyes)


End file.
